Outsider
by Pyromaniacle Insomniac
Summary: Being an outsider hurts more then you'll ever know. But so does saying goodbye.


Started at 1:48 pm Thursday afternoon  
May 3rd, 2007  
Finished at 2:31 pm Thursday afternoon  
May 3rd, 2007

**Dedication:** -shrugs a bit-... Eh, I guess if you read it you'll get it... Depending on who you are… It kinda got me down more then I thought it would.

**Disclaimer:** Other then Twilight, I don't own the characters in this story. If they belong to anyone, it's Shika kun and Panda kun. Plus, I think I did a really crappy job at writing them anyway. DX Anywho... No, Shaman King and FullMetal Alchemist are not mine. Never have been, never will be.

**Note:** This was kind of a combination between two different themes... So I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense... Why is this an anime cross over? It's based off a roleplay with some friends, and my character was originally an FMA character, so...

**Warning:** For this story only, _flames will not be tolerated_. Chances are, you'll be severely cursed out for them, and if you don't want to deal with a pissed writer, I suggest you keep them to yourself.

_**Outsider**_

_I'm an outsider; I intruded on they're lives and I don't belong here._

A quiet sigh emitted from the girls lips as she gently kicked her legs back and forth on the cliff she was sitting on, watching the water below her. "I can't help... But be so jealous of them..." A silent confession, swallowed up by the sound of birds flying past and the wind rustling the branches of a few oak trees. Leaning forward a bit a few lose rocks fell from the cliff and down into the water below; surely, it would hurt if someone had jumped into the water from such a height. Loosely wrapping her arms around themselves she closed her eyes in remembrance of the last time she had been here. _"It was a lot of fun... I wish I could do it again..."_ Opening her eyes once more the girl tilted her head back to look up at the sky. The strands of silvery hair that had been previously obscuring not only her vision of the things around her, but others view of her face, slid down to fall beside her face, almost in a fluid manner, like water. Her face was blank as she tried to feign emotionless ness, though, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Suddenly two hands--Each of which where two different shades, one a more rosy kind of color, the other a bit more pale with less color--Seemed to come out of nowhere and place themselves on her shoulders, as a familiar and somewhat cheery voice spoke, a minor British accent to it. "What're you doing all the way out here, Twilight-chan?"

_But I'm a selfish, greedy being deep down..._

The girl blinked once, somewhat surprised that she had been found. Not daring to glance behind her she tilted her head down once more so that she would be looking at the water once again. "Oi, baka..." Another voice began, this one with a Chinese accent, a great contrast to the voice that came before it. "Answer him, Twilight." After a moment's hesitation, she turned her head around to look at her two friends. "I-i just... Needed some time to think... T-to cleanse my mind, I suppose..." She smiled softly at the two boys. "Y-you didn't have to come find me Ren... Lyserg..." The boy with the British accent--Green hair, emerald eyes, a set of shorts, white shirt, and suspenders on--Smiled somewhat cheerfully, shaking his head. "You where gone for a long time though, Twilight-chan. We where worried." The other boy--Chinese accent, dark purple hair, somewhat baggy pants and a shirt that showed his middle, along with the tattoo on his back--Smirked lightly, golden eyes glinting in the sunlight; He'd already removed his hand from her shoulder, never fond of real contact with her. "Tch... I wasn't worried. She can take care of herself." Gently brushing the green haired boys hand off of her shoulder she stood, brushing herself off a bit before faking a cheerful smile--Ren, the golden eyed boy, probably wouldn't fall for it, but he never really said so. Lyserg, the emerald eyed one, might've fallen for it though, one could never really tell with him.

_And whenever my friends and I are together..._

"Th-thank you both for your concern... B-but I'm fine..." Tilting her head to the side she continued to smile. "S-so... I guess it's time to go...?" The green haired boys smile faltered a bit as he glanced at Ren out of the corner of his eye. Giving a nod, the smile came back full force; Every one of her friends where so fake, but she loved them the same. "Yeah... It is." Golden eyes surveyed the area for a moment; He would, probably, miss this place. It was hard to say, though. "I-i see..." Some of the sadness that she was feeling finally showed through for a moment but she quickly wiped it away, grabbed one of the boys' hands in each of her own as she began to walk off. Lyserg smiled faintly at her from behind, glancing down at the ground as they simultaneously tightened the grip around each others hands. Of course, she tightened her grip around Ren's hand more then she had Lyserg's, as though he where already gone. Knowing why his friends seemed to be upset, but as usual keeping quiet, Ren glanced off to the side, allowing his hand to be held; He'd be gone in a matter of hours, and they all knew it.

_I truly, truly wish that I did belong with them_


End file.
